This invention relates to a fragrance composition which can be used as a dry oil spray, a bath oil, or, when mixed with water, as a skin moisturizing/protecting composition.
The desirability of applying perfumes to the skin is self-evident, as indicated by the millions of dollars spent each year by consumers for fragrance products of various types. The majority of products which have been created and commercialized for the purpose of applying aromatic perfume oils to the skin have comprised combinations of alcohol, water and perfume oil. However, there also exist on the market products that contain no alcohol or water, known as dry oil sprays. Dry oil sprays are preferred by some consumers because alcohol can tend to create or exacerbate dry skin conditions. In addition, these products can act as moisturizers for the skin by slowing down transepidermal water loss.
There are also products on the market that can be added to a bath water for the purpose of moisturizing or providing emolliency to the skin. These products generally contain a fragrance and are commonly known as bath oils. Many commercial bath oils cause the phenomenon known as "bath tub ring", resulting when insoluble calcium soaps combine with the bath oil droplets and adhere to the sides of the bath tub.
Finally, there are many body lotions or creams on the market. These products are generally emulsions, have moisturizing and emolliency properties and may be applied directly to the skin.
Until now, there has been no single product available which could be used not only as a dry oil spray, but also as a bath oil and as a body lotion by the consumer. The desirability of such a multi-purpose product is clear as its availability would allow a consumer to make a single purchase and obtain a product with properties that could previously be obtained only by purchasing several products.